Currently it is possible to analyze items of luggage completely for explosives. To do this, apparatuses are used which often work in the form of a line scanner. The X-ray beam transilluminates the item of luggage to be examined in slices. The fluoroscopic radiation is recorded with a line detector. L-shaped detectors are often used in the process. Due to their geometry there is a strong distortion of the recorded item of luggage, in particular in the region of the right angle. Such a skewed image is displayed on a monitor and examined by the security staff. As a result of the distortion it can happen that the items contained in the item of luggage cannot be correctly assessed. This leads to a security risk as dangerous items may not be recognized under certain circumstances.